


Ballet Shoes

by Malak1012



Category: Dance - Fandom, Johnwatson - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlockholmes - Fandom, balletlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom, watson - Fandom
Genre: BBC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malak1012/pseuds/Malak1012





	Ballet Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessica Rios](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jessica+Rios).



**_Ballet Shoes_ **

Chapter One

Sherlock lied his fingers tenderly upon his dainty toes, stretching each and everyone of his muscles. This was his first /real/ audition, and he wasn't going to screw it up. _"Next!"_ The judge's voice echoed through out the stage, this was Sherlock's queue. He leaped up onto his feet and slowly strolled to the front of the poorly lit state. _"Alright, go ahead."_ The judge mumbled, sounding already tired and ready to leave. He nodded firmly and began. His hands rose elegantly atop his his head as he leaped into the air, spinning and spinning; the world around him suddenly a blur. Finally, when he was through, he faced the judges once more and took a bow. As he lifted his head from the bow he realized that all the judges were standing and clapping vigorously. He gave them, what he thought was a grin and walked


End file.
